Future Plans
by Starlit Archer
Summary: After their adventure with the dwarves and Gandalf, Bilbo and Violet finally settle down in Bag End, get married, and welcome a new edition to the family. Bilbo/OC
1. Chapter 1

Violet's eyes fluttered open as the soft morning light crept through the curtains. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and instinctively looked beside her for Bilbo, who wasn't there. Then she remembered. It was her wedding day. Today was the day that she would officially become a Baggins. All of Bag End would be at the ceremony. Even the hobbits that were from across the water as well as the Sackville-Baggins'. Bilbo had to get up earlier than normal because it was bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony.

Violet got out of bed and looked out the window. She smiled at what she saw. It looked like every hobbit was busy decorating and preparing for the wedding ceremony. The large tree in the center of Bag End was decorated with lanterns and long ribbons. The women were setting the food they made on the wooden tables and the men were making the alter while other women wove flowers and vines into it. It also looked like the children made themselves busy by setting up chairs, leaving a path for Violet to walk down. Violet was snapped out of her wedding trance when there was a knock at the door.

"Violet! Today's the big day! Let's get you ready, now, come along," There at the doorway were a few of Violet's friends, including Frodo's mother, Primula Brandybuck, followed by a three-year-old Frodo.

"Please, come right in and we'll get started on making me a bride!" Said Violet excitedly. Primula and the other women, who's names were Daylily, Tulip, and Cotton, came in, already with their bride's maid's dresses on, led Violet into the bedroom to get her dress on.

"Frodo, sweetie, why don't you go sit in cousin Bilbo's armchair and lave a little snack. I don't know how long this will take," said Primula. Frodo nodded and sat in Bilbo's armchair.

"He's such a sweet boy," sighed Violet.

"He is, but he can still be a handful," then Primula looked at Violet with a smirk and asked, "Are you and Bilbo thinking of having children?" Daylily, Tulip, and Cotton looked at her too with anxious faces.

"Well...he's talked to me about it every now and then. As a matter of fact, he said he would like a daughter one day," said Violet.

"How sweet! Bilbo is such a wonderful guy, and such a gentleman too!" said Cotton as she curled Violet's hair into the traditional curls that hobbit women wear. Violet smiled at that.

"He certainly is. I'm proud that I'm to be called his wife," said Violet. The others smiled and continued to put Violet's make up on, which only consisted of eyeshadow and blush. A little while later, Violet was finally ready.

"Ooh, you look beautiful. You're ready," said Tulip. As if on cue, there was another knock at the door. A moment later Frodo came bounding in.

Um, Bilbo's friends are at the door and they're wondering if Violet's ready yet," said Frodo. Primula picked him up and went to the door and said that Violet's ready.

"Bilbo's ready and he's standing at the alter. It's time," said the hobbit with a smile. As they walked back down the hill, Primula looked down where the ceremony was and saw Bilbo standing and looking up at his hobbit hole. He saw Primula and waved. Primula waved back and closed the door.

"It's time! Let's go! Bilbo's already at the alter!" said Primula as she quickly walked into the bedroom. The girls squealed and headed out the door. "Oh, oh wait!" Primula put a flower crown made out of violets and put a bouquet of pink roses in her hands. "Okay, you're ready,"

The four hobbits walked down the hill and to the isle. There, Tulip, Cotton, Daylily, and Primula hooked arms with the groom's men and walked down the isle. Then Violet finally walked down the isle with Frodo following behind her carrying a pillow with the rings and a little girl beside Frodo with a basket of rose petals that she was dropping behind Violet. Everyone was staring at her in awe, but Violet was only focusing on one person, and that was Bilbo. Bilbo was staring back at her, not taking his eyes off of her. Finally, Violet was standing in front of Bilbo. Violet gave the bouquet to Primula and Bilbo took both of her hands in his.

"You look beautiful," whispered Bilbo.

"And you look so handsome," Violet whispered back.

"Are you two ready?" asked the priest. Bilbo and Violet both nodded and the ceremony began. After a few minutes of repeating vows, Bilbo and Violet finally got to recite the vows they made themselves. Bilbo went first.

"Violet, I do say, I stayed up half the night writing what I was going to say. Violet...you are the light of my life. You are the most amazing young lady that I've ever met. The minute I laid my eyes on you, I loved you, even if I hadn't realized it quite yet. Everything about you just mesmerizes me, even when you were fighting orcs. What I'm trying to say is...I love you, and whatever may happen, my heart will always belong to you," Bilbo was fighting back tears as he said this and so was Violet. Everyone 'aawed' as Bilbo gently squeezed Violet's hands.

"Bilbo, wow, we really have gone through a lot, haven't we? Leaving the comforts of home for over a year to help take back the home of 13 dwarves. Fighting orcs and goblins, running from a giant bear, and playing hide and go seek with a dragon for the sake of one stone...and the whole time we fell more and more in love with each other. You are the love of my life. My luck wearer, my barrel rider, my everything. I wouldn't want you any other way," Violet finished and they both had a tear going down their cheeks.

"Bilbo, do you take Violet as you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Bilbo's eyes were tearing up even more as he continued to look into Violet's green eyes.

"Violet, do you take Bilbo as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," said Violet. She knew what was coming next.

"I now pronounce you...husband and wife. Mr. Baggins, you may kiss the bride,"

Bilbo immediately took Violet into his arms and kissed her. Violet wrapped her arms around his neck as Bilbo lifted her off her feet. Everyone clapped as they parted and Bilbo put her back down.

"Everyone! Please stay for the reception and help yourselves to the food and the cake me and my wife are about to cut!" said Bilbo as he put a hand around Violet's waist. "Thank you, everyone for making today wonderful,"

Everyone got up with smiles on their faces. The women walked to Violet to tell her congratulations and to look at her dress. The men slapped Bilbo on the back and congratulated him loudly, as men do.

"Come, it's time to cut the cake!" Said Primula. Bilbo and Violet walked to the large cake and cut it together. They each fed a piece to each other as everyone watched with smiles on their faces. Everyone, especially the children, came and got a piece of cake. Suddenly everyone turned their heads to see someone coming across the bridge in a horse drawn carriage filled with fireworks.

"Gandalf!" yelled both Bilbo and Violet. Gandalf stepped off of the carriage and Violet ran to him and hugged him around the waist.

"I had a feeling you would come," said Bilbo. Gandalf smiled at the newlywed hobbits as the children ran up to him. Of course, they only recognized him for his fireworks. "Please, have some cake and drink some beer. Celebrate with us!" said Bilbo, gesturing to the celebration behind him.

"That is exactly what I have come to do, Mr and Mrs. Baggins," Bilbo and Violet smiled at being called Mr and Mrs. "I have also brought my fireworks. The little ones enjoy them so,"

"Oh yes, they really do," Violet said as she glanced at Bilbo.

"Maybe one day your little ones will enjoy them too," and with a wink Gandalf walked into the midst of the celebration and was bombarded with children. One child even brought him a slice of cake, which he took graciously.

The hobbits celebrated all the way until the moon was well into the sky. Gandalf ended the celebration by shooting off beautiful fireworks, some of which turned into butterflies that floated around the children's heads. One particularly pretty butterfly flew around Frodo's head, who was slowly falling asleep on Bilbo's shoulder. Frodo then closed his eyes and fell asleep with his head nestled into Bilbo's neck. Bilbo gently handed him back to his mother and looked over at Violet, who was looking quite sleepy herself.

"Everyone!" said Bilbo after clearing his throat. Everyone looked in his direction and waited for him to speak. "Thank you all SO much for coming to Violet and I's wedding. All of you have no idea how much it means to us," everyone smiled and Violet intertwined her fingers with Bilbo's. "It has been a wonderful day, one of the best, and thank you to everyone who made it possible. My wife is looking pretty tired, so I think it's about time we head back to our hole," finished Bilbo. Gandalf brought forth a small, brown pony and Bilbo helped Violet onto it. As Violet and Bilbo made their way up the hill to their hobbit hole, the looked back and waved at everyone. Everyone waved back and clapped. Even Gandalf waved and sent one more firework into the air. This one made a large, pink heart. Bilbo and Violet smiled lovingly at each other after looking at it and finally got to their door. Bilbo helped Violet off of her pony and held her bridal style. Bilbo opened the door and carried her inside. He walked into the bedroom and gently sat her down on the bed.

"I know what newlywed couples do on their wedding night, but I'm a bit tired for that," said Violet as she yawned.

"Of course. I'm actually exhausted, it's been quite a day," said Bilbo as he changed into his pajamas and as Violet changed into her nightgown. Bilbo got into bed and Violet laid down next to him and laid her head on his chest. Bilbo wrapped an arm around her back and blew out the candle on his nightstand.

"Good night, Mr. Baggins,"

Good night, Mrs. Baggins...I love you,"

"I love you too," and at that, they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Baby

Violet was up early, almost too early. The sun was just starting to rise over the hills. The night air was still fresh outside and the dewdrops were still covering the grass. Violet made herself a cup of hot tea and sat in Bilbo's armchair. She nervously drank her tea and her legs fidgeted. She took in Bilbo's scent, which calmed her down...slightly. Why was she so nervous, you ask? Well, today was the today that she was going to tell Bilbo that she's pregnant with his child. Of course, Bilbo and Violet had talked about having children long before they had even gotten married, which of over a year ago. Yet Violet was still nervous for some reason. What if Bilbo had changed his mind? What if he decided that he wasn't ready to be a father? What if he kicked her out? Or worse...what if he left?

"No, don't think of such things. Bilbo is a kind and respectable hobbit. He would never do such a thing to me..." Violet said to herself for reassurance. She sipped her tea and put a hand on her stomach. Her pregnancy was starting to show. All the symptoms matched up. Morning sickness, which Bilbo always helped her get though, mood swings...missing her period. She even had a craving for seed cake with fish and jam. Bilbo thought it quite odd but made it for her anyways.

"Violet?" Violet was snapped out of her thoughts when Bilbo slowly walked into the room to find her already up and wide awake. His hair was messy and he looked like he had just woken up. He had his normal patchwork robe on, which Violet liked to wear in the mornings sometimes because of Bilbo's scent.

"Oh, hello darling. Why are you up so early?" asked Violet, trying to act like nothing was wrong. Bilbo seemed confused and worried.

"I should be asking you the same thing. You always wake up at least an hour after I do, and I usually wake up a couple hours later than right now," said Bilbo. He went to the kettle and made himself his own cup of tea since there was already hot water in it that Violet had boiled earlier.

"I...I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, that's all. Nothing to worry about," Violet tried to reassure him but her eyes looked worried and her cheeks weren't their usual rosy pink. They were pale and her eyes looked gray and lifeless.

Bilbo put down his tea and knelt in front of her. Violet didn't look at him, she looked into her tea. Bilbo tenderly took it out of her hands and set it on the table. "Violet, what's wrong? Have I done something, anything...to upset you?" Violet looked into Bilbo's eyes. They looked hurt and confused.

"No, of course not. Sweetie, you never do anything to upset me," said Violet as she smiled down at Bilbo and gently brushed his cheek with her hand. Bilbo smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"Yet you seem troubled. You're so pale...and you've been acting so strange lately. You seem tired, you sleep more, and your back and abdomen seem to hurt you. Are you ill? Do you need a doctor?" Bilbo was extremely worried, which Violet found cute. Violet thought that now was a better time than never. With slight effort, which made Bilbo worry more, she got out of the chair and led Bilbo to the couch where she sat close to him. She breathed deeply a couple of times before she began. Bilbo waited patiently.

"Give me your hand," said Violet. Violet took Bilbo's hand and placed it on her stomach. There was a very prominent bump, about three months.

"Is that..." Bilbo couldn't get the words out. He knew what was there, he could feel it.

"I'm pregnant," Violet said it quickly. Bilbo's eyes widened and he looked straight at her. Violet held her breath, waiting for whatever was going to happen. Then Bilbo started to smile.

"You're pregnant...oh my...we're going to have a baby," said Bilbo almost breathlessly.

"We're going to have a baby," Violet said with more excitement.

"We're going to have a BABY!" Bilbo stood up, bringing Violet with her and twirling her around. Violet giggled as Bilbo gently brought his lips to hers. "Oh, there's so much to do. We need to clean out a room for the baby, get a crib, clothes, toys, bottles-"

"Now calm down. There's still a few more months until the baby arrives. You can go to one of the carpenters and buy a crib and I'll make the clothes. Everyone's going to see that I'm pregnant sooner or later so I'm sure we're going to get plenty of help," reassured Violet.

"Yes, there's still time. ...I just can't believe that I'm going to be a father," said Bilbo as he pulled Violet close. Violet wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest as Bilbo put one hand her her lower back and one hand on her stomach. "Can we please get a crib today? Please...?" Bilbo pleaded with Violet.

"Okay, we can get a crib IF we clean out a room for the baby first," said Violet with a smirk.

"Fine, but you leave the heavy lifting to me," said Bilbo.

"Okay Mr. Big and Strong hobbit!" said Violet. At that Bilbo already walked off to find a room that was next to their bedroom. It was a spare bedroom what was meant for guests. "This room should do it," Bilbo put his hands on his hips. Violet agreed and they started on clearing it out.

After a few hours the room was completely empty. Bilbo, still very excited, was still full of energy. Violet on the other hand was out of breath and she had a hand on her lower back.

"Okay, I'm done for the day. You can go out and get the crib if you want," said Violet as she sat down in Bilbo's armchair.

"No, it's already getting dark out. I think I'll just stay right here with you," Bilbo leaned down and gave Violet a kiss on the cheek.

~six months later~

Violet was in bed reading a book, trying to remain calm. Bilbo was pacing the room, not calm in the slightest. Violet started having contractions very early in the morning, her water had broke only a couple minutes before it.

"When did you say that the doctor would be here?" asked Violet. She put her book down, her face scrunched in pain as another contraction passed. Bilbo immediately rushed to her side and let her squeeze his hand. Bilbo winced as his fingers felt like they were being crushed.

"He should be here any minute now," reassured Bilbo. A few moments later there was a knock at the door. Bilbo practically ran to the door and swung it open. There stood the doctor and Primula. "Thank goodness, please hurry," Bilbo led them back to their bedroom where Violet was. She was looking helplessly at Bilbo, her face pale and her bangs sticking to her forehead because of the sweat. Bilbo got out his handkerchief and wiped her forehead then his own.

"Violet, you know what to do. Let me see if you're ready to push," said the doctor. Violet felt a bit uncomfortable letting the doctor look at her parts, and poor Bilbo looked a bit uncomfortable himself. Violet gently squeezed his hand and looked at him to reassure and that everything would be fine. Bilbo smiled and kissed her forehead. "Well, it looks like you're ready to push," said the doctor. Violet nodded, knowing the intense pain that was about to come next. "Bilbo," Bilbo looked at the doctor with a worried expression. ",you make sure Violet is comfortable. Even get on the bed with her if you have to."

"When I was giving birth to Frodo, having his father behind me with me leaning on him gave me extra strength. Having the one you love as close to you as possible really helps," said Primula.

"Alright. Violet, what would you like me to do?" asked Bilbo.

"Get behind me so I can lean on you," groaned Violet. Bilbo situated himself behind Violet so her head was on his chest.

"Okay, on the count of three, you're going to push. I'll count to ten and when I get there you're going to stop for a few seconds to rest," the doctor was talking quickly which made Violet and Bilbo even more nervous. Primula was beside the doctor, her hand on Violet's knee.

Violet nodded tightly and Bilbo gulped, his eyes as wide as his dinner plates.

"Okay. One...two...three! Push!" and with that, as soon as Violet pushed she screamed louder than Bilbo has heard anyone scream before. She squeezed his hands so hard that he feared of his fingers actually breaking.

This went on for hours. Bilbo began to feel her sweat going through her shirt and onto his. When Violet squeezed his hands, he squeezed back with as much intensity as she did.

Almost every hobbit in Bag End gathered around the Baggins' hobbit hole, just sitting and waiting for the new addition to be born. A few of the older hobbit women were allowed to come in and wipe the sweat off of Violet's forehead with a cool rag so she wouldn't overheat. They occasionally wiped Bilbo's brow as well.

Violet's labor started in the early morning, and it was about one or two in the morning when Violet, Bilbo, Primula, the doctor, and everyone outside of the hole finally heard that shrill cry of a new born baby fill the room.

Violet's eyes were barely open and her face was dripping with sweat. She barely heard anyone's voices. All she could hear was the cry of her baby. Violet lifted her head as much as she could off of Bilbo's chest and saw Primula and the other women clean the baby and swaddle it in a pink blanket.

"Oh, Violet...it's a girl," Bilbo said quietly to Violet. Violet held out her arms and Primula bought the little, pink bundle to her and gingerly put her in Violet's arms.

Hot tears were pouring down Violet's face as she looked at her Bilbo's brand new daughter. Bilbo also had tears running down his face as he held both Violet and his daughter.

"Hello there, can you open your eyes for your mummy and daddy?" as if the baby was listening it opened its eyes to reveal vibrant green eyes just like Violet's.

"She has your eyes, darling," said Bilbo as he stroked the baby's head gently with his thumb. He noticed that the baby had very light brown hair with an orange tint to it. "and she's got my hair color," chuckled Bilbo.

"What should we name her?" asked Violet as she slightly turned her head to look at Bilbo.

"I've always like the name, Daisy," said Bilbo.

"I like that. Daisy. Our little Daisy," Violet kissed Daisy on the forehead. After a few minutes of just sitting in silence (everyone left room to give them privacy), Violet spoke again,

"Bilbo?"

"Hm?"

"I want another," said Violet. Bilbo's breath hitched for a second and he blinked several times. Then he smiled.

"Alright,"


End file.
